A connector for a flat belt comprises at least one pair of U-section end clips interconnected by a transverse coupling pin or rod. Each such clip typically is made of metal and has a pair of legs adapted to embrace the respective belt end and a bight portion interconnecting the outer ends of the legs. Each leg in turn is formed with at least two throughgoing holes that align with the holes of the leg on the opposite face of the belt, and staples are driven through the registering holes from one side of the belt and are crimped over on the other side. The bight portion is formed as at least one loop or knuckle and the loops of the clip or clips of one belt end are interleaved with those of the other belt end and the coupling pin passes through the resultant passage to couple the two belt ends together. The result is a very solid hinged connection.
Due to the large tensile forces in the belt, it is essential that the clips be solidly attached to the belt ends, hence the use of two-leg staples whose legs are normally crimped over. The problem is that the staples are difficult to drive straight through the belt so that they exit the belt and pass through the holes in the leg on the back side of the belt. The main reason for this is that the belt is compressed locally where the staple is driven through so it deflects the staple tip laterally. In order to make it more likely that the staple will exit the belt and pass through the holes in the far side of the clip, these holes are made somewhat larger than necessary. The result when the system works properly is a loose fit here which can lead to chafing and wear.